


Crying

by Malcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 전쟁이라는건 이기는 쪽이든 지는 쪽이든 지옥같은건 매한가지





	1. Chapter 1

비명,  
침묵의 주문으로 묶여있는 이 공간에, 다른 사람은 들을 수 없는 나에게만 들리는 끊임없이 들려오는.

비명.

차가운 비가 세상과 닿아 만들어내는 둔탁한 소리가 사무실 안에 울린다. 이제 더 이상 추격해야 될 사람도, 우리를 추격할 사람도 남아있지 않다. 책상 위에 너부러진 죽음을 먹는 자들에 관한 파일들, 사진들, 위치를 알아내기 위한 주문서들. 이제 더 이상 필요 없어질 것들.  
나는 제일 똑똑한 사람도 아니었고, 영웅으로 태어나지도 않았다. 내가 선택한 쪽이 이길 거라고 확신했고, 그리고 이겼다.

**

볼드모트의 위치를 추격하는 도중 말포이가 인질로 잡혔다. 불사조 기사단 내에 있는 모든 사람들은 흥분했고, 그에게서 볼드모트의 위치를 알아 낼 수 있을 것이라고 자부했다. 하지만 말포이는 입을 열지 않았다.

비명.

고통과 슬픔이 섞인 비명.

잠을 잘 수 없었다. 눈을 떠보니 누군가가 정말 비명을 지르고 있었다. 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 밖으로 나갔다. 모두가 바삐 지하 던전 으로 향했다. 서둘러 방을 빠져나가려는 헤르미온느를 잠깐 세워 무슨 일인지 물었다. 지하 던전에 걸어놓은 침묵의 주문이 풀린듯 했다. 누굴까? 어차피 이곳에 있는 그 누구도 들어주지 않을 비명을 이렇게 처절하고 끊임없이 지르고 있을까?

다시 침대에 누웠지만, 잠이 오지 않았다. 부산하던 바깥도 점차 조용해졌다. 여기 저기 뒤척였다. 얼마나 시간이 지났을까, 바깥은 아직도 어두웠다. 잠이 들었던 걸까? 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 어떤 생각이 계속 머리 속을 맴돌았지만 그게 어떤 건지 알 수 없었다. 또 머리 속에 비명소리가 들려왔다. 천천히 옷을 입고 방을 빠져 나왔다. 발이 가는대로 이곳 저곳을 걸었다. 그리고 어느새 나는 지하 던전 입구로 발을 옮기고 있었다.

궁금했다. 누가 만들어낸 비명이었을지.

지하 던전은 조용했다. 침묵의 주문은 불편한 침묵을 만들어 낸다.   
내가 내는 숨소리, 내가 입은 옷의 바스락거리는 소리, 내 발이 지하 던전 돌 바닥에 닿는 소리. 이런 소리들 사이로 내 머리 속에서 누군가가 비명을 지른다.

그 곳에는 주문이 새로 쓰여 진지 얼마 안된 곳이 있었다. 차가운 철문 사이로 누군지 보기 위해 시선을 옮겼다. 온몸 여기저기 찢기고 멍든 상처, 피로 물든 셔츠를 입은 사람이 천장에 연결된 쇠줄에 손목을 묶인 채 벽에 몸을 지탱하고 있었다.

내가 선택한 쪽이 이길 거라고 확신했다.

내가 선택한 쪽은 내가 선택하지 않은 그 쪽과 다를 거라고 생각했다.  
아무렇지도 않게 용서 받지 못할 주문을 사용하여 죽음을 먹는 자들을 죽였다, 아무렇지도 않게 죽음을 먹는 자들을 고문했다. 그들도 전쟁이 일어나기 전에는 나와 같은 보통의 평범한 사람이었을 그들을. 전쟁은 사람을 변하게 만든다. 처음에 가졌던 원래의 목적은 이미 잊혀 진지 오래. 지금당장 원하는 정보를 위해 잔인한 일들과 잔인하다고 느꼈을 일들이 무감각해진다. 이 전쟁을 끝내야 하니까.

인질들에 대한 고문에 대한 내 생각과 다른 기사단들의 생각은 달랐다. 다른 기사단들과의 마찰로 한동안 나는 모든 임무에서 제외 됐었다. 모두들 내가 약하다고 했다. 전쟁에서 약한 건 죽는다는 걸 의미한다고 했다. 상대쪽에서 사용한 방법이 유리하다면 망설이지 않고 사용한다. 그리고 전쟁을 끝내기 위해 어쩔 수 없었다는 듯이 합리화 해버린다. 전쟁이 끝나야 하니까. 내가 사용하지 않으면 적이 사용한다. 그들이 죽지 않으면 내가 죽는다. 죽는다는 게, 지금 사는 것 만큼 고통스러울까?

지팡이를 가져가 철문에 자물쇠를 풀었다. 옆에 있던 촛대를 들고 천천히 방 안으로 들어갔다. 피로 물든 인질에게 다가갔고, 말포이가 있었다. 문 옆 테이블에 촛대를 놓고 그 옆에 의자에 앉았다. 말포이는 움직이지 않았다.  
서로의 움직임을 찾고 있었을까, 한동안 그렇게 우리는 그 공간에 같이 있었다.

기사단은 그를 고문했다. 볼드모트의 위치, 죽음을 먹는 자들의 본거지, 그는 모두 알고 있었지만 말하지 않았다. 그가 슬리데린이었기 때문에 기사단은 그의 침묵에 의아해 할 뿐이었다.

매번 말포이를 볼 때마다 그는 점점 약해졌다. 침묵의 주문은 더 이상 필요하지 않았다. 그의 목소리는 주문에 묻힌 비명들과 함께 점점 사라졌다. 그렇게 내가 말포이를 발견한 첫날처럼 앉아 있는다. 그냥 앉아 있는다.

Quand sera-ce la fin?  
“끝나기는 할까?”

말포이가 고개를 들었다. 여기저기 얼룩진 상처들과 멍으로 엉망이었다. 그의 눈동자가 차갑게 나를 향했다. 그리고 깨달았다. 내가 그에게 말을 걸었다는 사실을. 그 차가운 시선 뿌리치고 싶었지만 그러지 못했다. 왜 감정하나 없는 공허함이 가득한 그 회색 눈동자를 계속해서 바라보고 있었을까? 내 머리 속에서 질러대던 비명이 흐느낌으로 변했고, 내 눈에서 눈물이 흘렀다.

다시 말포이를 찾아갔을 때 말포이는 더 이상 묶여 있지 않았다. 더러운 바닥에 피에 물든 채 쓰러져 있었다. 그는 힘들게 숨을 몰아 쉬고 있었다. 천천히 다가갔다. 내 손끝이 닿았을 때 그는 흠칫하며, 고개를 들었다. 잠깐 동안이지만, 숨겨뒀던 감정이 그의 눈동자에 아른거리다 이내 사라졌다. 두려움 이었을까?

“그냥 말해, 그렇지 않으면 기사단은 널 죽일 꺼야.”

말포이는 다시 바닥에 머리를 뉘이며 눈을 감았다. 나는 지팡이를 들어 간단한 치료주문을 몇 개 외웠다. 말포이의 숨소리가 한결 편해졌을 때 다시 말했다.

“다 말하라는 아니야, 꼭 중요한 걸 말하라는 것도 아니야. 그냥 말해, 그렇지 않으면 기사단은 널 죽일 꺼야.”

“뭘 말해도 그들은 날 죽일 꺼야.”

오랫동안 사용하지 않아서 일까, 아니면 비명을 질러서 일까, 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로 속삭였다.

“죽는다는 게, 지금보다 더 나쁘기는 한가?”

말포이는 코웃음을 치려고 했지만, 이내 마른 기침과 함께 피를 토했다. 그리고는 몸을 천천히 일으켰다. 천천히 다가가 그가 몸을 일으키는걸 도왔다. 몸을 일으키고는 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 그리고 나를 쳐다보며 말했다.

“위즐리, 드디어 어떻게 모욕하는 건지 배웠나 보군?”  
“말포이.”

이미 말라붙은 피와 방금 토해낸 피가 입술 끝에 맺혀있었다. 내 손끝이 그 입술에 닿았을 때, 죽을 만큼 싫어했던 그의 웃음이 입술 끝에 걸렸다.

“죽음을 먹는 자들의 본거지를 알아냈어. 너희 쪽이 무너지는 건 시간문제야.”

“…”

 

“맞아. 기사단은 널 죽일 꺼야. 그게 기사단 방식이야. 고문했던 죽음을 먹는 자들 중에 산사람은 단 한명도 없어.”

“…”

“내가 선택한 기사단, 네가 선택한 죽음을 먹는 자, 뭐가 다를까?”

엄지손가락으로 피를 닦아 내고, 나는 내 몸을 기울여 그의 볼에 키스했다. 마치 지니에게 키스하는 것처럼 가벼우면서 마음을 담아, 아니면 작별 인사처럼 조금 망설이듯이. 내가 다시 몸을 일으켰을 때, 말포이는 천천히 눈을 뜨며 말했다.

“우린 선택을 잘못했어.”

무슨 뜻일까? 어떤 선택? 전쟁이라는 것이 이런 것인 줄 몰랐기 때문에 여기까지 왔다. 소중한 사람을 잃고, 소중한 사람을 잃게 하고, 잔인해지고, 감정에 무뎌지고, 어떤 것이 옳은 것인지 어떤 것이 틀린 것인지 모든 시비가 구름 속을 헤매는 것처럼 불명확하게 하는. 왜 다 경험해보고 난 다음에야 시작한 쪽이든, 막으려는 쪽이든 결말은 모두 같을 거라고 미처 미리 생각하지 못했을까. 어차피 결말은 양쪽 모두에게 불행할 꺼라고는 왜 생각하지 않았을까.

말포이가 말한 그 선택이라는 것, 지금 걷고 있는 이 길 말고 다른 길을 선택할 수 있는 선택권이 나한테 있었던가? 애초에 누군가가 만들어 놓은 정해진 길을 걷고 있었던 것은 아닐까? 내가 선택할 수 있는 다른 길이 있기는 했나?

밖에서 들리는 작은 인기척에 나는 문쪽을 향해 걸어갔다. 말포이가 말한 잘못된 선택의 대가를 우리는 곧 치룰 것이고, 그 선택에 대해 생각할 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다.

죽음을 먹는 자들의 본거지를 소탕한 이후로 볼드모트쪽의 세력이 급격하게 약화되어갔다. 헤르미온느와 다른 기사단들과 함께 사무실에 모여 인질들에 대한 처리문제에 대해 이야기 하게 되었다. 내가 선택한 쪽은 선이었다. 그리고 말포이가 선택한 쪽은 악이었다. 전쟁이 길어질수록 선과 악에 대한 경계는 점점 모호해졌고, 그리고 마지막에는 같아졌다. 헤르미온느는 기사단이 죽음을 먹는 자들을 고문했다는 사실이 밖으로 드러나지 않기를 바랬다. 그래서 인질들을 죽여온 것이고, 말포이도 그렇게 될 것이다. 헤르미온느가 천천히 말을 꺼냈다.

“이제 곧 볼드모트의 위치가 정확해 질 꺼야. 그러기 전에 지하던전에 있는 죽음을 먹는 자들부터 처리해야 해.”

“아직 볼드모트의 위치가 정확하지 않아. 볼드모트를 죽인 후에 처리해도 늦지 않아.”

그렇게 말포이에게 약간의 더 시간이 주어졌다.   
그리고 볼드모트가 해리포터의 손에 죽었다.

**

천천히 내 책상에서 일어나 지하 던전으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 헤르미온느의 손짓에 잠깐 멈춰 섰다. 그녀의 손이 내 어깨 위에 자리잡았다. 그리고 물었다.

“론, 할 수 있겠어?”

헤르미온느의 눈을 쳐 다 보았다. 예전에 알던 책 읽기를 좋아하고 친구들을 걱정하던 소녀의 눈은 지치고 공허했다. 고개를 끄덕이고 미소를 지으려고 시도했지만, 잘 되지 않았다. 그녀도 미소를 짓는데 실패했다. 나는 다시 내 발걸음을 지하 던전으로 옮겼다.

내가 말포이의 방에 들어 섰을 때 그는 벽에 기댄 체 눈을 감고 있었다. 그는 내가 왜 왔는지 분명히 알고 있을 것이다. 나는 내가 첫날 말포이의 방에 왔을 때처럼 그 의자에 앉았다. 말포이가 조용히 입을 열었다.

“난 죽고 싶지 않아.”

만약, 내가 기사단이 지고, 죽음을 먹는 자가 이겼다면 어떻게 됐을까?

“만약…”

“만약 내가 선쪽이 이겼다면, 달라졌을까?”

말포이가 대신해서 내 질문을 끝내주었지만, 우리는 둘 다 대답을 찾지 못했다. 그가 산다고 해도 그에게 남겨진 것은 아무것도 없었다. 그의 부모님도, 그가 항상 자랑했던 말포이의 명예도. 살게 된다면 잘못된 선택에 대해, 그리고 전쟁을 통해 잃어야 했던 것들에 대해 후회만 하며 살게 될 것이다. 그런데도 그는 살고 싶어 한다.  
조용히 내 목에 걸려있던 목걸이를 풀었다. 흰색 수정이 내 손바닥 위에 놓여졌다.

“기사단에 가입하면, 모두에게 흰색 수정이 달린 목걸이가 배급돼.”

조심스럽게 수정을 목줄에서 분리하고 문 옆 테이블 위에 올려 두었다. 그리고 다시 말포이를 쳐다봤다. 말포이가 눈을 뜨는 것을 확인하고 나는 다시 흰색 수정을 쳐다보며 말했다.

“이 수정을 삼키면, 고문 당하기 전에 죽을 수 있어.”

“난 죽고 싶지 않아.”

말포이는 천천히 자기 몸을 일으켜 내쪽으로 걸어왔다. 내가 앉아 있는 의자 바로 앞에 서서 차가운 손으로 내 얼굴을 자기 쪽으로 고정시켰다. 그리고 속삭였다.

“넌 죽고 싶지.”

나는. 나는. 그럴지도. 머리 속에 울리는 이 비명소리, 죽게 되면 더 이상 들리지 않을지도 모르지. 나는 이긴 쪽에 서있는데, 너는 쓰러진 쪽에 서있다. 나는 내 삶에 의심을 갖는데, 너는 네 삶에 의심 갖지 않아. 매 순간 너는 살아있는데, 나는, 나는.

말포이의 눈 속에 감정들이 휘몰아 치고 있다. 그 동안 단 한번도 볼 수 없었던 삶을 향한 불꽃이 회색눈동자 속에서 타오르고 있었다. 내 눈 속에도 저런 불꽃이 있을까? 아니, 있었던 적이 있던가. 그는 천천히 고개를 숙였고, 상처로 거친 그의 입술이 내 입술에 닿았다. 차가운 손과 달리 따뜻하고, 살아 있는 그 입술로 나에게 키스했다. 천천히 고개를 들면서 그의 손이 내 얼굴을 떠났다. 그는 뒷걸음 치며 말했다.

“마법사처럼 죽고 싶어.”

“뭐?”

“난 순수혈통이야. 마법으로 죽고 싶어.”

주머니에서 지팡이를 꺼내 테이블 위에 올려 놓았다. 지팡이의 무게가 이렇게 무거웠던가. 내가 하지 않으면 누군가는 해야 할 일, 아니 꼭 내가 해야 할 일.

“난 죽음의 마법을 써 본적이 없어.”

그는 코웃음 쳤다.

“위즐리 답네, 그냥 다른 마법이랑 다를 거 없어. 지팡이를 겨누고 주문을 외우면 돼.”

“…”

“위즐리.”

“…”

죽이고 싶을 만큼 싫었다. 내 가족을 모욕하고 내 친구를 괴롭히는 그가 죽이고 싶을 만큼 밉고 싫었다. 그리고 지금 그가 나에게 자신의 죽음을 제의해온다.

“위즐리, 원망하지 않을 테니까, 더 이상 끌지마.”

지팡이에 손을 가져갔다. 말포이의 회색 눈이 묽어졌다. 내 시야도 묽어진다.

“아다바 케다브라.”

그가 바닥에 쓰러지기 전에 그의 몸을 내쪽으로 끌어당겨 안았다. 방금 전까지 살아 있었던 그의 몸은 차가웠다. 굳게 닫힌 눈꺼풀 사이에 물방울이 맺혀 있었지만 끝내 떨어지지 않았다.   
죽을 때 까지 너는 말포이. 말포이는 울지 않는다더니, 정말 그는 울지 않는다.   
그리고 내가 대신 울고 있다.

얼마나 그를 붙잡고 있었을까, 천천히 테이블 위에 흰색 수정을 더듬어 찾는다.   
그리고 삼킨다. 너를 안고 벽에 기댄다.

드디어 내 머리 속에서 내내 지르던 비명이 사라진다.

비명.

침묵의 주문으로 묶여있는, 다른 사람은 들을 수 없는 나의 비명.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 때로는 아무것도 기억하지 못하는게 축복일때도 있다

현실  
**

나를 누른다. 숨막히게 짓누르는 현실의 무게가 나를 누른다.  
내 가문과 명예 잃는 것이 두려웠다. 그 두려움은 가족을 잃을 수도 있다는 두려움에 묻히고, 너를 잃을 수도 있다는 공포가 덮었다.  
아니, 너를 잃는 게 아니겠지.   
나를 잃게 되는 거겠지.  
네가 알고 있는 나를 잃는 것이겠지.

**

숨겨진 물건들의 방안에 물건들은 하나하나에 마법이 서려있다. 그것들은 그것들 만의 소리를 만들어 낸다. 작은 소리들이 모이지만, 커지지는 않는다. 금방이라도 사라질 것 같은 소리들에 내 숨소리가 더해진다. 사라지는 장, 그 앞에서 나는 주문을 외운다. 오랫동안 잠들어 있었을 사라지는 장에 다시 마법을 불어 넣는다.

“내일, 네가 전쟁의 시작이 된다.”

다크로드는 말했다. 그는 나를 선택했다. 내가 특별하다고 했다.

선택되고 싶었다. 특별해지고 싶었다. 그리고 그렇게 되었다. 내 안에 있는 공허함은 채워지지 않았다. 그저 더 커질 뿐이었다. 나에게 선택권이라는 게 있었던가? 말포이는 말포이의 길을 걷는다. 이미 선택 되어진 말포이의 길을 걷는다. 그 길에 드레이코는 사라지고, 말포이만 남는다. 혼란스럽다. 정말 내가 원하는 것이 무엇인지. 스스로 생각해본 적이 없었다. 스스로 생각할 필요도 없었다. 그런데 왜 지금 나는 내가 걷고 있는 이 길을 의심하는 걸까. 왜 나 마음이 다른 쪽을 향하는 걸까.

**

오랫동안 사용되지 않은 4번째 층 교실. 모든 학생들은 기숙사 안에서 내일 어떤 일이 벌어질지 모른 채 잠들었을 것이다. 불사조 기사단이 호그와트 성안을 감시하는 동안 나는 투명망토를 쓰고 우리가 만나기로 한 그곳을 향한다. 나는 후회하겠지, 너를 선택하지 않은 것을 하지만 너는 나를 선택하지 않을 것을 알기에, 나는, 나는. 천천히 교실 문을 열고, 공허함 속으로 발걸음을 내딛는다. 깊은 구렁 속에 빠지는 느낌. 그래도 해야 할일. 너에게 꼭 해주어야 할 일. 그리고 후회할 일.

푸른색의 네 눈동자는 나를 꿰뚫고, 그 시선을 피하지 못하는 나의 구름 낀 눈동자는 흔들린다. 내가 너에게 닿았을 때, 너 역시 나에게 닿았고, 그렇게 너를 붙잡고 이 시간이 영원히 얼어버리기를 바란다.

“네가 나를 더 많이 사랑 했었다고 말해줘.”

내 혀끝에서 맴돌던 ‘사랑'이라는 단어가 공기 중에 맴돌고, 너는 나를 본다.

“사랑해 너보다 훨씬 더 많이”

아니, 사랑했었다. 너는 나를 사랑했었다. 그래, 오늘까지 너는 나를 사랑한다. 그리고 내일부터 너는 나를 사랑했었을 것이다. 네가 나에게 실망하고 증오하게 되어도, 난 너를 원망할 수 있을까?

“사랑했어”

좀더 빨리 말해주지 못해서 미안해. 그리고 지금도 그렇다는 걸 인정하지 못하는 나의 아집을 이해하지 말아줘. 나는 후회할거야. 나는 너를 잃는 지금 이 순간을 후회할거야. 너를 선택하지 않았으니까.

“아니, 넌 날 사랑해.”

이 키스로 여기에 두자 지금 여기, 4층 사용하지 않는 교실 안에 아무도 모르는 너와 나의 비밀을 두자.후회할 일들은 이미 충분해. 차고 넘쳐 흘러 숨조차 쉴 수 없게 나를 압박하지.

“내일 넌 날 사랑하지 않을 거야”

“항상 널 사랑할거야”

그래, 내가 이 일을 하지않으면 넌 그럴 테지, 그리고 그 사실이 너를 힘들게 하겠지. 지치게 하겠지. 내가 이 일을 하지 않으면 넌 놓지 못할 거라는 걸 알아버릴 만큼 난 너에 대해 너무 많이 알아버렸어. 내가 나를 지탱할 수 있을까? 너를 잃고 난 다음에도 나 스스로를 지탱 할 수 있을까? 견딜 수 있을까 숨막히도록 무겁고 답답한 이 현실 살아 남을 수 있을까.

“내가 이 교실을 떠나는 순간 넌 드레이코를 잊게 될 꺼야.”

천천히 그와 멀어진다. 그리고 문쪽을 향해 걸어간다. 손끝에 지팡이가 닿고, 나는 다시 내쪽을 향해 돌아선다. 그리고 또다시 나를 꿰뚫는 푸른 눈동자를 만난다.

“난 절대 잊지 않아.”

이제 너에게 드레이코는 없어. 말포이만 존재 할뿐. 지팡이를 들어 그를 향한다. 그의 눈동자가 커진다. 그리고 내 눈에서 눈물이 흐른다. 지금 흘리는 이 눈물은 말포이가 아닌 드레이코로 흘리는 처음이자 마지막인, 영원히 너와 나 사이의 비밀로 이방에 둘 한때 내가 두려워했던 내 감정.

“Dediscos* Draco.”

**

숨겨진 물건들의 방.  
사라지는 장.  
검은 연기.

손끝에서 굳게 쥐어지는 내 지팡이.  
그리고 숨막히게 짓누르는 현실  
너와의 이별을 슬퍼할 시간조차 허락되지 않는,  
숨막히고 답답한 이 현실.


	3. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 때로는 마법으로도 지울 수 없는 것이 있다.

칠 흙같이 어두운 벌판. 바람에 흩어지는 갈대들. 스치는 갈대 소리에 묻혀 진흙에 묻혀 둔탁해지는 발소리들. 이내 누군가의 악마의 화염으로 벌판은 이곳 저곳이 붉게 물들며 환해졌다. 여기저기서 용서 받지 못할 저주들이 쏟아졌고, 누가 적인지 누가 아군인지 분간하지 못한 채 그 안에 갇힌 사람들은 하나 둘씩 그 화염의 열기에 미쳐가는 듯 했다.

그레이 백의 거친 포효가 벌판을 울리고, 고통의 비명과 신음소리가 들려 왔다. 하지만 여전이 바람이 만들어 내는 갈대들의 스치는 소리에, 화염이 수풀을 먹어치우는 소리에, 그 누구의 위치도 정확히 할 수 없었다. 어느 순간 자기의 무리와 떨어진 드레이코는 정신없이 화염의 반대방향으로 달리고 있었다. 그 곳이 어느 쪽인지 볼 여유 조차 없었다. 뒤 쪽에서 들리는 언젠가 한번쯤 들었을 법한 익숙한 목소리의 날카로운 비명소리도 바람소리와 갈대가 만들어내는 소리에 묻혀 들리지 않는다고 스스로에게 계속해서 되뇌며 어서 빨리 그 곳을 벗어나야 한다는 생각만으로 갈대 숲을 헤치고 있었다.

**

“드레이코! 네가 하지 않으면, 네가 당하게 될 거야.”

날카로운 목소리에 드레이코의 지팡이를 쥐고 있는 손이 주체할 수 없이 떨렸다. 떨리는 지팡이를 양손으로 부여잡고 떨리는 목소리로 죽음의 저주를 외쳤다. 그의 앞에서 삶을 구걸하던 방금 전까지 살아있던 이름 모를 그 누군가가 드레이코의 손에 차가운 바닥에 너부러졌다.   
뒤쪽에서 망설이는 드레이코에게 야유 하던 죽음을 먹는 자들 가운데 한 사람이 일어났고, 그녀의 차가운 눈초리에 주변이 조용해졌다. 벨라트릭스는 천천히 드레이코에게 다가와 어린아이에게 칭찬 하듯이 드레이코의 뺨을 살짝 두드리며 미소를 지었다. 미소를 짖고 싶었지만, 그럴 수 없었던 드레이코는 이내 그녀의 손을 뿌리치고 달리기 시작했다. 뒤쪽에서 이를 지켜보고 있던 다른 죽음을 먹는 자들의 비웃음 소리가 귓가에 들리지 않을 때까지, 숨이 목구멍까지 차올라 더 이상 숨쉬기가 힘들어 질 때까지 온 힘을 다해 달렸다.

오늘 그의 손에 죽은 그 사람은 누구 였을까. 그가 죽었다는 사실을 그 가족은 알까. 그가 누구의 편이 였을까.   
힘 풀려버린 다리에 아무렇게나 주저 않은 채로, 살기 위해 숨을 쉬기 위해 헛기침을 하며 숨을 고르는 드레이코의 머리 속에 방금 자기가 죽인 사람의 절망적인 표정을 생각했다.   
‘이대로 숨쉬지 않으면 죽을 수 있을까’ 라고 생각하면서 본능적으로 숨을 고르기 위해 헛기침을 하는 자신의 모습에 역겹다는 듯이 비웃기 시작했다. 한참동안 그 자리에 앉아 헐떡대며 자신을 비웃었던 그의 웃음소리가 울부짖음이 되었다. 꽉 쥐어진 주먹으로 땅을 치며 목소리가 나오지 않을 때까지 소리를 질러대며 그렇게 울었다.

누구에 대한 분노일까. 누구의 잘못일까.

전투는 런던을 비롯한 영국 각지에서 벌어졌다. 주문을 막아준다는 말도 안 되는 물건들이 암시장에서 거래 되었고, 한때 그 누구도 그 아름다움과 웅장함에 대해 의심 같지 않았을 말포이 저택은 죽음을 먹는 자들의 의해 점점 빛을 바래갔고, 지하 던전에서 들려오는 비명에 잠을 잘 수 없었다. 그렇게 드레이코가 집이라고 여겼던, 평생을 살았던 말포이 저택은 더 이상 있고싶지 않은 끔찍한 곳으로 변해갔다.

저택 서쪽의 가족 도서관 안에 자신을 가둔 채로 삶에 대해 의문을 품었다. 죽음을 먹는 자 그 누구도 드레이코를 찾는 사람은 없었다. 그들에게 이미 말포이라는 이름은 아무것도 아니었다. 그저 다크로드. 다크로드가 그들에게 줄 명예와 영원한 삶, 오직 그것만이 그들의 관심사였다. 어째서 의심하지 않을까. 다크로드가 승리를 거머쥐고 세상의 꼭대기에 섰을 때, 그가 약속했던 것들을 줄 것이라는 믿음에 왜 의심하지 않을까. 창 문턱에 자신의 몸을 기대며 바깥쪽 하늘을 쳐다봤다. 먹구름에 어두워진 하늘 사이로 중간중간 밝은 하늘이 보였다. 하지만 햇살이 뚫기에는 너무 두꺼웠을까, 다시 두터운 구름들 사이로 사라진다.

아무 생각 없이 고개를 떨구며 손을 보았다. 살짝 드러난 손목 끝으로 뱀의 머리 끝이 보였다. 소매를 걷어 죽음을 먹는 자들의 표식을 보았다. 살갗 위에 새겨진 해골과 뱀의 눈이 자신을 감시하는 것처럼 반짝이고 있었다. 두려웠다. 잃을 까봐 두려웠다. 드레이코는 자신의 선택에 부모님이나 그 어떤 것도 개입하지 못할 것이라고 자신했었다. 그런 그가 부모님께 사랑한다는 말에 단 한번도 마음을 담지 않았던 그가, 그들의 자신에 대한 사랑에 대한 의심과 증오로 절대 개의치 않으리라고 자신했던 그가, 그들을 잃을까 봐 두려웠다. 그에게 남은 건 그들 뿐이었다. 그가 자랑스러워 했던 집안의 명예, 다크로드의 존재와 함께 산산이 흩어졌다. 그에게 남은 것이라고는 이제 더 이상 의미 없어진 죽음을 먹는 자들의 표식과 매일 밤 소리 없는 눈물로 밤을 지새우는 드레이코 말고는 아무도 들어주지 않을 앞으로 오지 않을 미래에 대한 희망으로 현실을 더욱 참을 수 없게 만드는 그의 어머니.

“루시우스가 돌아오면 글래드래그스에 가서 멋진 옷을 맞출 거란다, 너희 아버지는 나에게 항상 금색이 잘 어울린다고 하셨어. 내가 좋아하는 색은 연보라 색이긴 하지만 그래도 난 그가 나에게 어울린다고 했던 색을 입는 게 더 좋단다. 그리고 파티를 하는 거야. 너도 알다시피 외가의 친척 중 대다수는 영국이 아닌 다른 나라에 살고 있으니, 초청을 하면 모두들 즐겁게 올 거야. 아니, 우리가 그곳으로 가도 좋을 거야. 한동안 너무 영국 안에만 있었던 것 같구나. 네가 어릴 적에 프랑스에 있는 바닷가 근처 별장에서 여름을 보내는걸 정말 좋아했는데, 혹시 기억하고 있니?….”

“드레이코! 다크로드께서 집안에 필요 없는 물건들이 너무 많다고 하시니, 창고 안으로 좀 치웠으면 좋겠구나.”

아버지가 일하시던 서재, 아버지가 좋아하시던 안락의자. 어머니가 시간을 보내시던 남쪽 선룸의 테이블, 어머니가 좋아하시던 연회실의 피아노. 현관 홀의 샹들리에는 빛을 잃었고, 짜증날 만큼 적막했던 회랑에 울려 퍼지는 비웃음과 찢어질 듯한 쾌락의 웃음소리, 그리고 삶을 구걸하는 자들의 우는 소리. 삶을 위해 인간이기를 포기한 자들의 신음소리.

“너도 네 아버지처럼 망설이고 질질 끌다간 똑 같은 꼴을 면치 못할걸? 킬킬.”

접대실 맨 끝 중앙에 앉은 다크로드. 그리고 그 오른쪽 4번째 의자에 앉아있는 나.   
그리고, 시작된 죽음을 먹는 자들을 위한 가면무도회.   
하나 둘 들고있던 가면으로 얼굴을 가린다. 자신을 숨기지 않고서는 온전히 미칠 수 없으니까. 이렇게 우리들의 축제가 시작된다.

**

한참쯤 뒤 돌아 보지 않고 달렸을까, 사람이 만들어 내는 소리가 희미해졌다. 잠깐 무거운 숨을 몰아 쉬며 숨을 고르고 주변을 살펴 봤다. 그리고 이내 뒤쪽에서 자신이 아닌, 혹은 바람이나 화염이 아닌 그 무언가가 움직여 갈대를 스치는 소리에 자신의 몸을 낮췄다. 몰아 쉬던 숨을 잡아두고, 지팡이를 꽉 쥐었다. 지팡이를 겨누며 몸을 일으켜 세웠다.   
막 주문을 외우려던 순간.

저 멀리 서 바랜 불빛에 드레이코가 알고 있었던 색과 조금 다른 붉은색 머리카락의 남자가, 갑작스러운 드레이코의 존재에 놀란 듯 바쁜 발걸음을 급하게 멈춰 섰다. 만약 드레이코의 앞에 서있던 남자가 망설이지 않았다면, 혹은 붉은색 머리카락을 가지고 있지 않았다면, 드레이코는 용서 받지 못할 주문을 사용하는데, 주저하지 않았을 것이다. 이윽고 누군가의 지팡이 끝에서 붉은 색 불꽃 만들어 졌고, 곧 드레이코의 어깨에 맞았다. 어깨를 파고 드는 고통, 목을 벗어나려는 신음을 볼 안쪽의 살을 씹으며 삼키고, 붉은 머리의 어깨를 잡아당겨 몸을 낮췄다. 뒤쪽에서 가면을 쓴 사람 하나가 지팡이를 앞으로 드리우며 계속 가까워 졌다. 드레이코는 지팡이를 잡고 있던 손을 바꿔 다가오는 그 사람에게 죽음의 저주를 쏘았고, 가면 속에 숨겨진 그의 눈빛은 저주가 그의 심장을 관통할 때 조차 알 수 없는 광기가 빛을 바랐다.  
차가운 진흙바닥에 철벅거리는 소리와 함께 영혼을 잃은 살덩이가 내 동그라졌다.

붉은 머리는 둔탁하게 바닥에 닿는 소리와 함께 나의 움켜쥠을 뿌리쳤다, 그리고 자신의 지팡이를 더욱 세게 붙들었다. 그리고 나의 눈을 바라보았다.

론.   
론 위즐리.

제발 다시는 만나지 않게 해달라고 빌었는데, 내 선택에 후회하지 않도록, 제발.. 제발 다시는 만나지 않게 해 달라고 빌었는데…. 널 다시 보면, 지금까지 붙잡고 있던 이 모든 것을 그냥 놓아 버릴 것만 같아서, 주저하지 않을 같아서. 명예, 권력, 가족 이런 것들이 아무것도 아닌 게 될 것 같아서. 여기까지 끌고 온 나 자신을 놓아 버릴 것만 같아서….  
그가 나사이의 간격이 조금씩 벌렸다. 적막함. 텅 빔. 공허함. 반경 몇 미터 안에는 아무도 없는 것 같은 오롯이 바람과 화염이 만들어 내는 소리가 허전함을 메우려는 듯 했다. 얼마나 그렇게 서로를 보고 있었을까, 이내 그의 손이 내 가면에 닿는다. 그제야 어깨의 통증이 파고든다. 항상 현실은 이렇게 아프지.

그의 손 끝에서 벗겨진 나의 가면이 바닥에 닿고, 그의 어둠에도 빛을 바라는 너의 푸른 눈동자가 혼란스러움이 요동 친다. 참아보려고 했지만, 참지 못한 내 고통은 곧 목소리가 되어 내 입술을 떠나고, 짧은 신음소리와 무거운 숨소리에 너의 시선은 내 어깨로 향한다. 검은색 망토에 가려진 보이지 않는 저주의 상처가 내 의식을 먹어 치우려고 한다. 주머니에 손을 넣어 아일랜드 외곽으로 이동이 가능한 포트키를 손에 쥔다.

깊게 숨을 들이 마시고 너에게 마주선다. 주머니에서 포트키를 꺼내어 너에게 보인다.

“포트키야.”

그는 그 자리에서 순간 얼었다. 무슨 뜻인지 의미를 찾으려는 듯. 너는 알아. 내가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지. 얼마나 더 버텨낼 수 있을까. 죽음을 먹는 자들의 본거지 까지 순간이동하기 위해선 마지막 남은 내 힘을 모두 모아야 하지만, 너를 여기에 남겨두고 갈 수는 없어.

“여기서 벗어나게 해줄 거야.”

목적지에 대해 설명하려고 했지만, 포트키를 들고 있던 손이 떨리기 시작했다. 얼어 있는 그의 손을 잡아당겨 손바닥 위에 올려 놓았다. 그리고 지팡이를 든 손을 옮기려는 순간 그의 손이 내 손목을 잡았다.

“너 다쳤어.”

또렷한 너의 목소리, 그날, 드레이코가 너에게서 사라진 날로부터 얼마나 지났을까. 너는 분명히 나에게 실망하고 화내야 하는데, 한다는 말이 고작 이거라니. 위즐리답네. 어차피 너의 기억 속에 나는 그냥 말포이일 뿐이니까.

“이럴 시간 없어”

너의 손을 뿌리치며 다시 지팡이를 포트키로 가져간다.

나는 살 거야. 나는 살고 싶어. 내가 선택한 것들을 바로잡기 위해 살 거야. 후회를 하더라도 나는 살아 남을 거야. 살아 남아서 네 옆에 설 수는 없겠지만, 멀리 서라도 널 지켜볼 수 있게 난 살아 남을 거야. 살고 싶어. 네가 나를 용서하는 날이 오길 바라며 살 거야. 너를 보면서 살 거야.  
급하게 드레이코가 지팡이를 든 손목을 잡으며 론의 다른 쪽 손이 드레이코의 저주가 맞은 어깨를 강하게 잡았다. 갑자기 시야가 어두워지며 온몸이 휘청거리는 것을 느낀 드레이코는 입술을 힘껏 물며 목소리가 입 밖으로 빠져나가지 못하게 무거운 숨소리를 뱉어냈다. 점점 흐려져가는 의식을 부여잡으며 있는 힘껏 목소리를 내려고 했지만, 속삭임으로 밖에 나오지 않는 목소리가 바람소리에 묻혔다.

“멍청이! 무슨짓이야!”

그렇게 드레이코의 몸이 천천히 힘을 잃어갔다. 저주가 맞은쪽 어깨에서 흘러내린 피가 팔을 따라 손끝으로 흘러내리고 있었다. 마지막 까지 몸을 세우기 위해 붙잡고 있던 힘이 빠지면서 앞으로 쓰러졌다.

“틀렸어, 네가 멍청이야.”

친숙하고 부드러운 론의 목소리가 드레이코의 귓가를 스치며, 드레이코는 의식을 잃었다.


	4. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wrong place at the wrong time

손이 젖는다. 손이 핏물에 젖는다. 그가 차가운 바닥으로 쓰러진다. 새하얗게 질려버린 창백한 얼굴, 희미한 불빛아래 더 밝은 머리카락. 말포이.

드레이코 말포이.

의식 없이 축 늘어진 몸을 끌어 당겨 안았다. 몸을 낮추고 주변을 살핀다. 바람소리, 수풀이 스치는 소리, 화염이 타는 소리, 사람들의 비명소리. 멀지도 가깝지도 않은 거리에 사람이 있다. 살갗을 파고드는 명백한 인기척, 자신감에 가득찬 그 인기척에 몸을 더 움츠렸다. 들고있던 지팡이를 굳게 쥐고, 눈을 감으며 온전히 청각에만 집중했다. 누군가의 발이 차가운 진흙바닥에 닿아 만들어내는 철벅거리는 소리가 충분히 가까워 졌을 때, 론은 쥐고있던 지팡이를 더욱 세게 움켜쥔 뒤, 그 소리가 나는 쪽을 향해 소리쳤다.

“스투페파이!”

주문이 그 사람에 닿기 전에, 론은 쓰러진 말포이를 어깨에 들어 메고 달리기 시작했다. 뒤쪽에서 들리는 의미를 알 수 없는, 아니 알고 있지만, 알고 싶지 않은 저주들이 계속해서 외쳐졌고, 그 소리가 멀어질 때까지 론은 쉬지 않고 달렸다. 숨이 턱까지 차오르고 더 이상 움직일 수 없을 때까지 달렸다.

주변은 어느새 어두워졌다. 희미하게 보이던 화염의 꼬리도, 갈대도 없었다. 높게 솟은 나무들 사이로 가끔 비추는 달빛뿐이다. 바닥에 아무렇게나 내려놓은 정신을 잃은 그 사람을 보았다. 죽은 사람처럼 아무런 표정이 없는, 고요하고 적막한 이 숲과 기분 나쁘게 잘 어울리는 말포이. 거칠게 몰아 쉬어지는 내 숨소리 이외에 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 가슴을 뚫고 나올듯한 빠른 심장박동이 천천히 원래의 속도를 찾고, 숨을 고르고 나자, 천천히 뛰는 나의 심장소리사이로 말포이의 빠른 심장소리가 들렸다.

말포이를 들쳐 맸던 어깨가 젖었다. 손끝에 묻어나는 붉은 갈색 핏물. 적갈색 피.

나 말고, 다른 사람이 내는 오직 단 하나의 소리. 일정한 간격으로 빠르게 뛰는 심장소리. 몸을 옮겨 말포이쪽으로 다가갔다. 망토를 벗겨냈다. 피에 젖은 망토가 찰박거리는 소리를 냈다. 그가 입고있는 검은색 로브 역시, 검은색이 아니었으면 온통 적갈색이겠지. 겉옷을 조심스럽게 벗겨냈다. 손에 꽉 쥐어진 지팡이를 빼내어 뒷주머니에 넣었다. 벗겨내진 로브 안에 상처를 입은 왼쪽 어깨부터 퍼진 핏물이 가슴쪽까지 번져 흰색 셔츠를 물들이고 있었다. 셔츠를 상처부위에서 떼어내고, 있는 힘껏 상처부위를 압박했다. 무거운 숨이 말포이의 입을 빠져 나오고, 말포이의 온 몸이 떨리기 시작했다. 누워있는 말포이 위로 몸을 옮기며, 그가 움직이지 않게 고정하고 상처부위를 압박했다. 지팡이를 들어 간단한 응급처치 주문과 혈액생성을 촉진하는 주문을 외웠다.

계속해서 떨리는 그의 몸을 고정하기 위해 한동안 그렇게 말포이를 바라보고 있었다. 손을 떼며 상처를 보았다. 상처가 치료되기 시작했고, 그의 떨림도 덜해졌다. 셔츠 사이로 들어 난 그는 야위었다. 말랐다. 상처를 떠난 론의 손이 천천히 말포이의 가슴쪽으로 움직였다. 천천히 위아래로 움직이는 살아있는, 숨쉬고 있는 그의 가슴아래로 튀어나온 갈비뼈가 느껴졌다. 얇은 셔츠 위로 느껴지는 그의 메마른 몸. 차가운 몸.

그가 숨을 쉬고 있다는 것, 살아 있다는 것. 너무나도 분명하고 확실한데, 나는 왜 자꾸 확인하고 싶은 걸까? 천천히 고개를 숙여 그의 가슴에 귀를 가져갔다. 일정한 간격으로 빠르게 뛰는 심장소리. 고요한 이 숲에, 들리는 내가 아닌 다른 사람이 만들어 내는 너의 심장소리. 몸을 더 가까이 가져간다. 심장소리, 다른 사람이 내는 심장소리, 살아있는 사람의 심장소리, 아무리 당겨 안아도 희미한 너의 심장소리. 더 강하게, 더 힘차게 뛰어봐.

바닥에 쓰러진 말포이의 몸을 붙잡고 얼마나 있었을까, 따뜻해진 말포이의 온기에 모든 상황이 갑자기 현실을 채웠다. 몸을 돌려 말포이 옆에 누웠다. 차갑게 불어오는 바람에 숲이 진동한다. 나뭇잎이 스쳐서 만들어내는 날이 선 거친 소리가 우리의 심장소리를 덮는다. 말포이와 나의 심장소리를 덮는다.

**

언제쯤 끝이 날까. 거울 속에 알 수 없는 푸른 눈동자의 무표정한 빨간 머리 남자가 나를 마주한다. 거울 속에 이 남자는 누구일까? 죽이지 않으면 죽는다. 너무나도 간단한 이 규칙, 쉽고 간단한데 나는 이해하고 싶지 않다. 망설인다. 어쩌면 이해 했는지도 모른다. 혼란스럽다. 모든 상황은 너무나도 확실해서 혼란스러울 수 없는데, 감정은 그 혼란을 넘지 못한다.

무뎌진다. 감정에 무뎌진다. 누군가의 죽음이 더 이상 예전만큼 슬프지 않다. 사람들은 모두 그를 잊는다. 쉽게 잊는다. 그 누군가가 왜 죽었는지, 어떻게 죽었는지 잊혀진다. 그 사실을 아는 모든 사람들은 죽음을 두려워 한다. 살아 있지 않으면 의미가 없으니까. 죽어간 이름없는 수많은 사람들 중 한 사람이 될 테니까. 살아 남기 위해 감정에 무뎌진다.

거울 속의 남자의 손이 주근깨 가득한 가슴위로 옮겨지고, 심장이 있는 부근에서 손바닥을 댄다. 손바닥 사이로 느껴지는 심장소리. 눈을 감고 그 소리에 집중한다. 살아 있다. 살아 남았다.

그리고 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 거울 앞에 서있는 감정 없는 푸른 눈동자를 만난다. 낮선 눈동자를 만난다.


	5. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 아무것도 아니라고 생각했는데 마음은 아픈 그런거..

여기저기서 부산하게 나는 발자국 소리, 들려오는 비명소리, 누구의 어디서 나는 소리인지도 모른 채 텅 빈 복도를 뛰어가던 론 앞에 검은 마스크를 쓴 사람이 나타났다. 손에 쥐고 있던 지팡이를 꽉 잡고서 다가오는 사람에게 주문을 외쳤다. 론의 지팡이를 떠난 주문이 앞에 서있는 사람에 닿기 전에 누군가가 론을 막아섰다. 어두운 복도 안에 유난히 밝아 보이는 금색 머리카락, 그리고 상대방의 지팡이 끝에서 터져 나온 녹색 섬광이 새롭게 나타난 사람의 몸에 맞았다. 쓰러지는 그를 한 팔로 안아 들고는 론의 주문에 앞으로 쓰러진 사람의 손에 잡혀있는 지팡이를 발로 차냈다. 벽쪽에 있는 기둥 쪽으로 의식이 없는 몸을 옮기고는 주변을 살폈다. 아무도 없다는 것을 확인한 론은 품에 안은 말포이에게 시선을 옮겼다.

마치 잠을 자고 있는 듯이, 가볍게 눈을 감고 있는 말포이의 모습이 너무 익숙했다. 코 밑으로 손가락을 가져갔지만, 이미 숨이 끊어진듯 했다. 조심스럽게 기둥 옆에 말포이를 뉘이고는 멀리서 들려오는 해리의 목소리를 향해 달리기 시작했다. 이상하게 말포이의 표정없는 얼굴이 론의 머리속을 떠나지 않았다.

볼드모트가 죽고, 모두가 승리로 기뻐했다. 론 역시 기뻤다. 더 이상 싸우지 않아도 되니까. 사람들은 해리와 헤르미온느, 론을 칭송했다. 전쟁에서 싸웠던 모든 사람이 영웅이 되었다. 하지만 왠지 모르게 텅 빈 마음 때문에 론은 혼란스러웠다. 그토록 염원하고 바라던 승리를 거두었지만, 뭔가 빠진 것 같은 허전함이 론의 머릿속을 매웠다. 론의 공허한 표정에 헤르미온느는 론의 어깨에 가볍게 손을 올리며 론의 등을 쓰다듬었다. 사람들의 시선을 용케 빠져나온 해리 역시 론의 어깨에 팔을 두르며 조용히 속삭였다.

“괜찮아. 괜찮아, 론.”

헤르미온느가 말포이의 장례식에 대해 이야기를 꺼냈을 때, 론은 왜 참석해야하는지 잠깐 동안 의미를 찾았다. 그리고 말포이가 자신 때문에 목숨을 잃었다는 사실이 문득 떠오른 론은 깊게 한숨을 쉬며 헤르미온느에게 말했다.

“참석 해야겠지….”

텅 빈 표정의 론과, 역시 아무 의미도 담지 않은 론의 목소리에 헤르미온느는 론을 끌어당겨 안으며 조용히 흐느꼈다. 론의 품에 있는 헤르미온느를 안았을 때, 론의 머릿속에서 다시 말포이의 표정 없는 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 헤르미온느보다는 조금 크고 해리보다 조금 말랐고, 론보다 조금 작은 말포이의 죽은 몸이 갑자기 느껴지는 것 같아 몸이 떨렸다. 그리고 의미를 알 수 없는 눈물이 흘렀다.

*

말포이의 장례식에 도착했을 때, 루시우스의 품에서 정신이 나간 사람처럼 아무 표정 없는 나시샤의 얼굴이 또다시 말포이의 얼굴을 떠오르게 했다. 새하얀 백합을 손에 들고, 천천히 말포이가 누워있는 관으로 향했다. 론이 마지막으로 봤을 때의 바로 그 표정으로 훨씬 깨끗하고 단정한 모습으로 누워있는 말포이의 모아진 손에 백합이 몇 송이 보였다. 조심스럽게 백합을 내려놓다가 말포이의 차가운 손이 론의 손끝을 스쳤다. 차가운 손. ‘말포이의 손은 항상 차가웠어.’ 머릿속을 스치는 잘 몰랐던 사실에 다시 시선을 말포이의 얼굴로 옮겼을 때, 론의 눈에 파랗게 질린 말포이의 입술이 눈에 들어왔다. '조금만 추워도 저렇게 파랗게 변해가지고는…’ 또 다른 생각이 머리를 채웠다.   
천천히 몸을 숙여 말포이의 차가운 입술에 입을 맞췄을 때, 모든 것이 론의 기억을 다시 채우기 시작했다.

드레이코는 예언자였다. 어떤 예언을 들고 불사조 기사단으로 왔는지는 아무도 알지 못했다. 단지 그가 한 예언들 덕분에 불사조 기사단은, 해리는 결국 전쟁에서 이겼다.

“위즐리.”

어떻게 시작되었는지, 흐릿하고 뿌연 연기 속에 사로잡힌 듯 제대로 보이지 않았다. 모욕하듯 불러지던 론의 이름이 부드럽고 다정다감한 목소리로 불리는 그 소리가 너무나 당연해서 그게 비록 론을 부르는 소리가 아니더라도 계속 듣고 싶게 만들었다. 곧 조금은 차가운 듯한 손이 론의 어깨위에 올라오고, 항상 어디인지 모르게 슬퍼 보이는 드레이코의 웃는 표정이 머릿속을 채웠다.

갑자기 쓰러져서 예언을 보는 경우가 허다했던 드레이코는 항상 론의 옆에 있었다. 해리포터의 가장 친한 친구 그 이상, 그 이하도 아닌 쓸모없는 론이 할 수 있는 일이라고는 드레이코를 안전하게 지키는 일 뿐이었고, 그 누구보다도 그 일을 원했던 사람은 론이었다.

드레이코는 론에게 조용히 속삭였다.

“너는 가장 중요한 일을 하게 될 거야. 지금 나 때문에 이렇게 묶여 있지만, 너는 영웅이 될꺼야.”

“아직은 영웅이 되는 것보다 네 옆에 있는 게 더 좋아.”

론의 대답에 부드럽게 웃는 드레이코의 목소리가 론의 귓가를 간질였다.

천천히 고개를 들어 평온하게 잠자는 모습의 드레이코의 뺨을 한번 쓰다듬고는 갑자기 밀려오는 감정을 주체하지 못한 론은 그 자리에 주저 앉아 울었다. 아무것도 하지 못한, 드레이코 곁을 지켜주지 못한, 그리고 너무 쉽게 그를 잊었다는 본인에게 너무 화가나서. 마지막 인사도 하지 못한채 끝까지 이기적이어야만 했던 드레이코에게 너무 화가나서.  
화를 내야하는데, 화를 내고 싶은데 화를 내야할 대상이 이제 이 세상에 없다는 것에 화가 나서.


	6. It never faints, it only grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 다들 괜찮아 질거라고, 시간이 약이라고 했지만, 희미해지지 않는다 단지 더욱 그리워질뿐.

간은 흐른다. 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼. 수많은 사람들이 죽고 떠나지만, 사람들은 과거에 매이지 않기 위해 앞을 보고 더 힘차게 달린다. 전쟁이 끝나고 1년 뒤, 론은 정신과 치료를 시작했다. 론뿐만이 아니었다. 많은 사람들이 어느 편에서 어떤 역할로 연관되었든 끝났다고 해서 전쟁이 끝나는 것이 아니었다. 누군가의 죽음으로 누군가의 희생으로 끝나는 것이 아니다.

“론?”

헤르미온느의 목소리에 사무실에 앉아 있던 론의 고개가 책상 위에서 문 쪽으로 옮겨졌다. 한숨을 깊게 한번 쉬고는 문 쪽을 향해 손짓하고 의자에서 천천히 일어나 테이블 끝에 있는 머그잔을 들었다. 헤르미온느는 손에 들고 있는 커피가 들어있는 종이컵을 론에게 들어 보이며 사무실 안으로 들어섰다. 책상 앞 작은 안락의자 옆에 난 창문 사이로 주황색 노을이 흘러 넘쳤다. 헤르미온느의 손에서 종이컵을 받아 들며 론은 안락의자에 털썩 앉았다.

불사조 기사단의 본부에 사람이 너무 많아서 몇몇 사람들이 버로우를 고쳐서 머무르게 됬다. 드레이코도, 론도 주로 본부 안에서 보내는 시간이 많았기 때문에 버로우로 곧 옮겨졌다. 론은 집으로 돌아가게 되어서 기뻤다. 드레이코는 어두운 블랙저택이 말포이 저택을 생각나게 한다며 들떠 있었다. 버로우의 많은 부분이 불에 타서 없어졌다. 아서와 위즐리들은 힘을 모아 새롭게 고쳐나갔다. 머글방식으로, 마법사의 방식으로 버로우가 고쳐졌다.

날씨가 좋은 날이었다. 론은 사람들을 피해 드레이코와 함께 집 근처에 있는 나무 아래로 자리를 옮겼다. 드레이코는 처음에는 내키지 않는 내색이었지만 곧 따라 나왔다. 근처에 보이는 나무 그늘에 앉아서 뜨거운 햇빛을 피했다. 햇빛 사이사이로 가끔씩 비치는 햇빛이 시야에서 반짝였다. 그대로 눈을 감고 앉아 있다가 고개를 돌려 옆에 앉아 있는 금발머리에게로 시선을 옮겼다. 론을 위해 지어 줄 거라고 한 번도 생각해본 적 없는, 론에게 이제 너무나도 익숙한 따뜻하고 행복한 미소를 띠고 있었다. 언제 부터 론도 함께 미소짓게 되었는지 잊은채로 드레이코의 눈커풀이 떠지면, 미소와 전혀 어울리지 않는 슬프게 흐린 회색 눈동자가 보였다. 론의 미소가 가라앉는다.

어울리지 않는 낡은 회색 바지위에 드레이코의 하얀 손을 보고 있다가 주근깨로 얼룩덜룩한 론의 손을 가져간다. 론의 손을 눈치 챘는지 금발머리의 시선이 손 쪽으로 향했다. 론은 조심스럽게 금발머리의 뺨에 키스했다. 작은 한숨이 쉬어지고, 천천히 시선을 들어서 드레이코가 론을 봤을 때, 여전히 얼굴에 머무르는 따뜻하고 행복한 미소를 배신하는 슬픈 드레이코의 눈을 론은 이해 할 수 없었다. 이해 할 수 없었지만, 그대로 괜찮았다. 그냥 그대로 드레이코와 론 그대로 괜찮았다.

바닥을 적셨던 주황색 노을이 점점 바라고 방안에 있던 전등이 하나둘 켜졌을 때 론은 고개를 들어 론이 앉아 있던 책상에 앉아 론을 걱정스러운 표정으로 바라보는 헤르미온느를 발견했다. 한숨을 내쉬고 론이 입을 열었다.

“난 괜찮아 헤르미온느, 걱정하지 않아도 돼. 요즘 들어 일이 많아 진 것 뿐이야.”

코웃음을 한번치고는 헤르미온느가 머리를 흔들었다. 깊게 숨을 한번 들이 마시고 론의 눈을 보고 헤르미온느가 말했다.

“나도 알아, 론. 넌 괜찮아. 오늘 내가 온 건 그것 때문이 아니야.”

‘그것’ 쓰게 뱉어지는 그녀의 말에 론은 들고 있던 종이컵을 책상 위에 올려놓으며 얼굴을 양손에 묻었다. '그것이 되었겠지, 나도 죽었으면.’ 론은 생각했다. 매일 쉬지 않고 머릿속에서 지워내기 위해서 노력하고 있지만 절대로 지워지지 않을 '그것’

“론. 몰리 아주머니가 널 많이 보고 싶어 하셔. 어째서 버로우에 가지 않는 거야?”

'버로우'라는 단어가 언제부터 론을 불편하게 했는지 왜 불편한지 론은 그 이유를 너무 잘 알고 있었지만 그냥 그대로 묻어버렸다.

“가끔 내가 사는 곳에 오셔, 엄마랑 아버지. 괜찮아. 보고 싶어 하시면 또 오실거야.”

론은 서둘러 일어나며 헛기침을 했다. 어깨를 스트레칭하고 시계를 봤다. 하고 싶지 않은 생각을 하는 것보다 바쁘게 일을 하는 게 더 쉬운걸 아는 론은 책상위에 있는 서류를 하나 집어 들고는 헤르미온느가 앉아 있는 자리로 갔다.

“론, 론 위즐리. 내가 무슨 말을 하는지 알고 있잖아.”

한숨을 쉬며 일어서는 헤르미온느의 길을 비켜주며 말했다.

“헤르미온느…”

“론, 네가 태어나고 자란 곳이야. 너희 부모님 가족들이 있는 곳이야.”

'그리고 후회와 그리움만 커지게 하는 곳이기도 하지.’ 힘들게 말을 삼킨 론은 헤르미온느를 문가로 안내하며 조용히 말했다.

“헤르미온느.. 시간을 좀 줘. 난 아직… 곧…”

문에 닿은 헤르미온느는 몸을 돌려 론의 어깨에 팔을 둘러 안았다. 그렇게 있다가 아무 말도 없이 문 밖으로 나갔다.

*

버로우로 향하는데 10년이 걸렸다. 괜찮을 줄 알았지만, 그렇지 않았다. 몰리의 활기찬 목소리도, 다른 가족들의 환영의 말도 론의 귀에 잘 들어오지 않았다. 머릿속을 가득 채우는 생각들을 계속해서 밀어 내려고 해도, 구멍이 난 보트 안에 물이 차오르듯 계속해서 기억이 머리속을 메웠다. 더 이상 참을 수 없다고 생각했을 때 론은 정신 나간 사람처럼 갑자기 일어나 버로우 밖으로 나갔다. 방안에 있던 모든 사람들이 론에게 시선을 줬지만 정작 본인은 눈치 채지 못했는지 천천히 밖으로 걸어 나갔다. 한참동안 아무 말 없이 앉아 있던 사람들은 다시 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 하던 일을 하기 시작했다. 몰리가 잠시 일어나 부엌 쪽으로 향했다. 창 밖에 나무 앞에 우두커니 서있는 론을 발견한 몰리는 찬장에서 작은 상자를 꺼내들고 론에게 향했다.

“론”

몰리의 목소리에 나무를 보고 있던 론의 시선이 몰리를 향했다. 몰리는 론 쪽으로 다가가 론을 끌어당겨 안으며 론의 등을 쓰다듬었다.

“엄마.”

몰리의 어깨에 묻힌 론의 목소리가 조용했다. 론을 다시 밀어 세우고 뺨을 한번 쓰다듬은 몰리는 손에 들고 있던 상자를 내밀며 말했다.  
“이상한 일이지, 그때 왜 알지 못했을까? 사실 알고 있었는지도 몰라. 하지만 론, 넌 엄마를 이해하지?”

몰리의 목소리가 조금씩 떨렸다. 몰리의 말에 혼란스러운 론은 내밀어진 상자를 받아들며 몰리를 봤다.

“네가 해리, 헤르미온느를 따라서 마지막 전투에 나가기 전날에 드레이코가 날 찾아와서 부탁을 했었어. 그게 마지막이 될 거라고, 네가 내 아들 론 위즐리가 영웅이 될 거라고. 그리고 자기는 다시 말포이 저택으로 돌아갈 거라고 말이야. 그래서 자기가 떠나면 자기 짐을 전부 처분해달라고 부탁했었단다. 그때 나는 정말 드레이코가 다시 말포이 저택으로 돌아가는 줄만 알았어. 그 아이는 예언자였고, 또 말포이 저택은 드레이코가 살았던 곳이니까, 너도 알고 있는 줄 알았어. 내가 드레이코의 물건을 하나 둘 치울 때 넌 크게 신경 쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였어, 그래서 나는 당연히 괜찮은 줄 알고…….”

손에 건내진 상자를 조심스럽게 열어 안에 들어 있는 작은 유리병들을 봤다. 펜시브였다.

“드레이코의 물건을 치우면서 드레이코가 항상 가지고 다녔던 가방 안에서 찾은 상자야. 상자 안쪽 뚜껑 위에 네 이름이 써져 있더구나. 그래서 어쩌면 네 것일 수도 있겠다 싶어서 따로 뒀었는데…”

상자 뚜껑위에 익숙한 글씨체로 론의 이름이 쓰여 있었다. 손가락을 글씨위로 가져가며 작게 한숨을 쉬었다.

“론, 난 정말 몰랐어. 사실 드레이코 그 아이는 알 수 없는 아이였어. 그 아이는 왠지 모르게 널 항상 슬프게 보고 있었거든, 물었어야 했나봐. 어쩌면 난 알고 있었을지도 몰라. 그런데, 론, 그런데 론…….”

작게 흐느끼며 몰리가 울음을 터트렸다.

“론, 어쩌면 난 알고 있었는지도 몰라. 그런데, 그런데 만약 또 같은 상황이 온다고 해도 나는 그 아이를 말릴 생각은 없어. 론 너는 내 아들이야. 세상에 어떤 것과도 바꾸지 않을 만큼 소중하고 하나뿐인 내 아들.”

몰리의 목소리가 천천히 멀어졌다. 론은 흐느끼는 몰리를 가슴에 안고 드레이코를 생각하려고 노력했지만 드레이코를 다시 생각하려고 할 때마다 자꾸 가볍게 눈을 감고 마치 잠을 자는 듯한 평온한 표정으로 관속에 누워있는 드레이코만 생각났다. 론이 사랑했던 드레이코의 모습이 생각나지 않았다.

“사랑하는 사람이 죽으면 사랑도 사라지나요?”

론은 손을 가슴으로 가져가면서 천천히 말했다.

“사랑하는 사람이 죽으면 가슴 언저리가 많이 아프단다. 너무 아픈데 대체 어디가 아픈지 끝내 찾을 수 없지. 그리고 그대로 그 아픔에 익숙해지면서 살아가는 거야. 그리고 익숙해지면 익숙해질수록 점점 더 참을 수 없을 만큼 커지고 깊어진단다. 사랑하는 사람에 대한 사랑도, 그리움도.”


End file.
